New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog
New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog - Come join Sonic, Sally and Tails, back into the Planet of Mobius. He's the fastest thing alive and way past cool!!! When, they have a great new songs. Sonic and friends defeated with Dr. Ivo Robotnik and Sonic saves the day. Plot It Starts With Sonic And His New Friends That Take On Dr Ivo Robotnik And His Robots Along With His Momma Robotnik and His New Robot Metal Sonic. Sonic Discovers That His Girlfriend Sally is Tails Aunt. Sonic Joins the Knothole Freedom Fighters Sonic Finds His Brother Manic and Sister Sonia and Uncle Chuck. Sally Finds Her Father King Max Acorn and More. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sonic Series Sonic 3D.png|Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic Series Tails 3D.png|Miles "Tails" Prower|link=Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic Series Knuckles 3D.png|Knuckles the Echidna|link=Knuckles the Echidna Sally Colours.png|Princess Sally Acorn|link=Princess Sally Acorn Bunnie_Redesign_Rafa_Knight (1).jpg|Bunnie Rabbot|link=Bunnie Rabbot 22 antoine-sh.png|Antoine D' Coolette|link=Antoine D' Coolette Rotor_the_Walrus_3D_1.png|Rotor the Walrus|link=Rotor the Walrus Sonic Series Amy 3D.png|Amy Rose|link=Amy Rose Sonic Series Cream 3D.png|Cream the Rabbit|link=Cream the Rabbit SP Cosmo.png|Cosmo the Seedrian|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Sonic Series Sticks 3D.png|Sticks the Badger|link=Sticks the Badger Sonic Series Shadow 3D Render.png|Shadow the Hedgehog|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic Series Rouge 3D Render.png|Rouge the Bat|link=Rouge the Bat Sonic Series Omega 3D Render.png|E-123 Omega|link=E-123 Omega Sonic Series Silver 3D Render.png|Silver the Hedgehog|link=Silver the Hedgehog Sonic Series Blaze 3D Render.png|Blaze the Cat|link=Blaze the Cat Sonic boom new perci render.png|Perci the Bandicoot|link=Perci the Bandicoot Sonic boom new marine render.png|Marine the Racoon|link=Marine the Racoon Sonic Channel Vector 3D Render.png|Vector the Crocodile|link=Vector the Crocodile SFEspioRender.png|Espio the Chameleon|link=Espio the Chameleon SFCharmyRender.png|Charmy Bee|link=Charmy Bee Sa2b tikal.png|Tikal the Echidna|link=Tikal the Echidna Sonic Series Big 3D.png|Big the Cat|link=Big the Cat Sonia - SB.png|Sonia the Hedgehog|link=Sonia the Hedgehog Manic - SB.png|Manic the Hedgehog|link=Manic the Hedgehog uncle_chuck__the_2nd_render_by_doodleystudios_d7964aj-fullview (1).png|Uncle Chuck Sonic mania dr robotnik by austinthebear-dbl81g1.png|Dr Robotnik Blender internal scratch and grounder by austinthebear-dcidauo.png|Scratch and Grounder|link=Scratch and Grounder Coconuts-Sonic-Lost-World.png|Coconuts|link=Coconuts TSR Metal Sonic.png|Metal Sonic|link=Metal Sonic official___scourge_the_hedgehog_by_elesis_knight_d8thfak-fullview.png|Scourge the Hedgehog swatbot_dark_blue_model_by_doodleystudios-d6bccqh.png|SWATbot #1 swatbot_by_tailsdollsmafia_dbjcjq1-pre.png|SWATbot #2 Swat_Bot_Gameplay.png|SWATbot 2.0 #3 Swatbot_Mk_II.png|SWATbot 4.0 #4 Characters 'Main Characters' * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Princess Sally Acorn * Cream the Rabbit * Amy Rose * Antoine D'Coolette * Bunnie Rabbot * Rotor the Walrus * Manic the Hedgehog * Cosmo the Seedrian * Sonia the Hedgehog * Sir Dr Charles Hedgehog (Uncle Chuck) * King Max Acorn Recurring Characters * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * E-123 Omega * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog * Marine the Raccoon * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Vector the Crocodile * Big the Cat * Tikal the Echidna * Sticks the Badger * Zooey the Fox * Perci the Bandicoot 'Bosses' *Coconuts *Scratch *Grounder *Metal Sonic *Dr. Ivo Robotnik *Momma Robotnik Episodes List of New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog Episodes Songs List of New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog Songs Videos 'Voice Clips' New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Clips New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Clips New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog - Miles Tails Prower Voice Clips New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Clips New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog - Blaze The Cat Voice Clips Voice Cast *'Jaleel White/Ben Schwartz/Chris Patton/Trey Parker' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Brianne Siddall/Benjamin Diskin/Jace Norman/Kristen Li' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Brain Drummond/Scott Menville/Christopher Daniel Barnes/Scott Dreier/Beck Bennett' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Kath Soucie/Tara Strong/Bella Thorne' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Sonja Ball/Jessica DiCicco' as Cream the Rabbit *'Hynden Walch/Amy Jo Johnson/E.G Daily/Andrea Libman' as Amy Rose *'Rob Paulsen' as Antoine D'epardieu *'Nancy Cartwright/Ashleigh Ball' as Bunnie Rabbot *'Mark Ballou/Cam Brainard/Sonny Strait/Yuri Lowenthal' as Rotor the Walrus *'Tom Kenny/Bryce Papenbrook' as Manic the Hedgehog *'Cree Summer' as Cosmo the Seedrian *'Cherami Leigh' as Sonia the Hedgehog *'Maurice Lamarche' as Sir Dr Charles Hedgehog (Uncle Chuck) *'Tim Curry' as King Max Acorn *'Greg Cipes' as Scourge the Hedgehog *'Leo Howard/Vic Mignogna/Crispin Freeman/David Humphrey' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Jennifer Hale/Jamie Marchi' as Rouge the Bat *'Jason David Frank' as E-123 Omega *'Brandy Norwood/Erica Mendez/Paris Berlec' as Blaze the Cat *'Brad Hawkins/Andrew Francis' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Monica Rial' as Marine the Raccoon *'Ryan Potter' as Espio the Chameleon *'Brina Palencia' as Charmy the Bee *'Carlos Knight/Khary Payton' as Vector the Crocodile *'Karen Neill' as Tikal the Echidna *'Kyle Hebert' as Big the Cat *'Nika Futterman' as Sticks the Badger *'Jen Taylor '''as Zooey the Fox *'Erin Fitzgerald''' as Perci the Bandicoot *'Ian James Corlett/John Kassir/Mark Hamill' as Coconuts *'Phil Hayes/Danny Cooksey/Jeff Bennett' as Scratch *'Garry Chalk/Michael Donovan/Charlie Alder/Kevin Michael Richardson' as Grounder *'Frank Welker '''as Swat Bots *'Mark Hamill''' as Metal Sonic *'Jim Cummings/John DiMaggio/Christopher Corey Smith' as Dr. Ivo Robotnik *'''Kathleen Barr/Allison Janney '''as Momma Robotnik Category:TV Series Category:CGI Series Category:Disney TV Shows Category:Disney Junior TV Shows Category:Sonic The Hedgehog TV Shows